howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrible Terror
The Terrible Terror is among the second smallest of the dragons, but also one of the most feared. It loosely resembles the Common or Garden Dragon and is roughly the size of a small cat. The Terror can crawl into Viking homes, sheds, outhouses and shacks, attacking when its prey is least expecting it. The only warning a Terror gives is the hissing sound it makes just before breathing fire. It is capable of such pinpoint accuracy with its flames that it can be considered the sniper of the dragon world. Hiccup learns from Toothless that dragons are easily distracted by reflected light on the ground, similar to a cat, and uses this to his advantage to lure a Terror back into its pen during Dragon Training. He also learns that dragons are not as fireproof on the inside as one might think when Toothless spurts a fireball into a Terror's mouth for attempting to steal one of his fish. Before it leaves, Hiccup tosses it another fish and finds that Terrible Terrors are not as fierce as Vikings claim they are after it curls up beside him to sleep. Seeing this makes Hiccup realize that everything the Vikings know about dragons is completely wrong. The official Website describes the Terrible Terror as follows: "Smallest of the dragons is the TERRIBLE TERROR. This tiny menace is unmistakable, with a small snakelike body and tiny wings. Terrors can be found roosting in the rafters of Viking barns and under the floorboards of Viking houses. Though a single Terror is too small to carry away a sheep or inflict much damage to a Viking, they are usually found in flocks. The largest on record was a mob of Terrors over two hundred strong. In those numbers even the strongest Viking can be overwhelmed, and the biggest sheep can be stolen."How to Train Your Dragon Official Website - Terrible Terror Dragon Characters Section "These undersized creatures, based on the original teeny Toothless character from the books, travel in packs and are prone to infighting. “They are small and underestimated,” says DeBlois. “If there is comic relief in the dragon world, it is the Terrible Terrors. They are like naughty little terriers and make a lot of noise.” Adds Sanders, “They are annoying, like seagulls.”"'How to Train Your Dragon' takes flight - USA Today - Page 6 of 7 Dragon Appearance The Terrible Terror looks like a Common or Garden Dragon in appearance. The Terrible Terror also has an Iguana-like body and two pair of horns. It has 2 wings. There are varieties of colours. It also has a pointed tail.also looks smillar to a Nadder in a way. Appearance Dragons: Riders of Berk Terrible Terrors are usually used as a comedic gag in the TV series. Some even attack Snotlout. In How to Start a Dragon Academy, a group of Terrible Terrors steal bread from a female viking. In Animal House, ''Fishlegs tries to show the dragons and animals what they have in common. He then brings out an egg from the Terrible Terror. The egg later explodes. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In ''Tunnel Vision, a Terrible Terror is seen sniffing Gobber, and being disorientated by his stench, crashing into a wall. In Worst In Show, Hiccup and his friends each have to train a Terrible Terror in a day, and later on those Terrors help save Meatlug from Alvin and the Outcasts. In Appetite for Destruction, Hiccup uses a Terrible Terror as "air mail," having it carry messages to Berk. How to Train Your Dragon 2 In the beginning Terrible Terrors are seen in the Breeding cave along with some other baby dagons. Behavior They are also shown to be very mischievous. They often travel in packs, and they can be quite aggressive. They are also very curious creatures, and you may find them in places you would not expect them. In the first movie, and the Book of Dragons, they were shown to lick their eyes like some geckos do despite the fact that they have eyelids. Like every dragon, each Terrible Terror has its own unique personality. They also make a lot noise, and can be a big pain in the rear. They are not picky eaters and will eat just about anything they can digest. Though they have no teeth, they have strong jaws and can deliver a nasty bite. They also seem to be fairly easy to train. Notable Terrible Terrors *The Terrible Terror that Hiccup befriended in the first movie *Sharpshot *Astrid's Terrible Terror *Iggy *Snotlout's Terrible Terror *Butt and Head Gallery Teribble terror.jpeg Terror.png dragons_bod_terror_background_sketch.png Dragons bod terror gallery image 05.png Dragons BOD Terror Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Terror Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD Terror Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD Terror Gallery Image 01.png Terrible-terror-how-to-train-your-dragon-12663891-746-340-1-.jpg RoB S01E01 (05).png Dragons bod terror info-1-.png Terrible terror .jpg Terrible terror egg.jpg Terror stuff.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4784.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4793.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4794.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4798.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4803.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4812.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5422.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5428.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5438.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5441.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5445.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5447.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5450.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5452.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5453.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5460.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5462.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5464.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5467.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5471.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5473.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5479.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5480.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5482.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5484.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5487.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5493.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5498.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5500.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5501.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5503.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5507.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5525.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5527.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5543.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-32-56.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-33-52.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-34-09.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-35-00.jpg Fullscreen capture 232014 61536 PM.bmp.jpg tt1.png Terrible Terror.png Trivia *The growling and other sounds the Terrible Terror make are actually based on a purebred Chihuahua from Cotton Grove."Hit film 'How to Train Your Dragon' features voice of Chihuahua from Cottage Grove" *The Terrible Terror was originally designed to be a more faithful take on the original Toothless from the book series, but the creators of the film felt that it would be best to leave them as a separate species and make Toothless the more threatening Night Fury to give Hiccup's story a sense of tension. This is referenced in the Filmmaker's Commentary of the DVD release, where they relate the "tug of war" between Toothless and the Terror as a battle between Toothless' original and new incarnations. *The Terrible Terror is one of the dragons to have appeared in the series, but not be in Wild Skies; the others are the Fireworms and Boneknapper as the Terrible Terror and the Fireworm are too small to ride and the Boneknapper has yet to appear in the series. *According to the series, Terrible terrors lay the biggest egg relative to body size of any dragon, about the same size as they are. *Terrible Terrors are capable of singing. *In the first movie, when two Terrors are fighting over a fish one bobs up and down in a similar manner to how real life geckos and anoles will fight in order to intimidate one another. *Unlike most of the Stoker Class dragons, the Terrible Terror doesn't have the habit of setting itself on fire. *Their appeareance appears to be based off that of small lizards, such as geckos and skinks. Quotes ''"Ha! It's like the size of a..." - ''Tuffnut when jumped upon by a Terror. ''"Huh! Not so fireproof on the inside are ya?" - ''Hiccup References Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Small dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Book Dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Main Characters